


Delusions of History

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes traumas in the past don't perpetuate themselves in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusions of History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marleykaren](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=marleykaren).



> Date: 20 March 2010  
> Word Count: 342  
> Recipient: [](http://marleykaren.livejournal.com/profile)[**marleykaren**](http://marleykaren.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: D is for Delusion  
> Summary: Sometimes traumas in the past don't perpetuate themselves in the future.  
> Spoilers: 7x14 "Smoke Gets In Your CSIs", 8x10 "Count Me Out", 8x13 "Die by the Sword", 8x14 "In the Wind"  
> Sequel to: [Gun Therapy](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/802208.html)  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: "CSI: Miami," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, Touchstone Television, The American Travelers, and CBS Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "CSI: Miami," CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm really not sure where this one came from. All I know is that it pretty much wrote itself in a relatively short amount of time. I kind of wish there'd been a scene like this in the show…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for sticking around…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, which means all mistakes are mine and I reserve the right to change this down the line…

Sighing softly, I can't stop staring at the small box on the nightstand. This isn't me; well, it's not supposed to be me for so many more years yet.

"Staring at it won't make it go away."

Her soft voice pulls me out of my thoughts, and I turn to face the one person I know I can always trust. She cards her fingers though my hair, exposing my left ear. Shame lifts my hand to pull the hair back down, but she won't let go of her grip on said hair.

"Don't."

She twines her fingers with mine before leaning in to press a series of soft kisses to my ear and temple. The light touch of her tongue tip along the sensitive skin sends a shiver down my spine.

"Lily, please."

"Shh," she murmurs, and the sound raises goose bumps on my skin. "You are not broken or damaged, Talia, no more than I am. I love you, all of you, no matter what."

"But Nick--"

"No." Her emphatic denial stops the words in my throat. There's a fire in the jade depths of her eyes that mesmerizes me. "It doesn't matter how this happened. Even if you hadn't been in the explosion, it would have happened eventually. You're here, you're alive, and you need a little extra help to hear some things. And I still have issues breathing after that fire. So what? Neither incident killed us, so by the cliché we're both here and stronger for the experiences. And that's all that matters to me."

"I love you," I whisper, blinking back tears at the intensity of her words, her conviction. "I don't--"

"You deserve every single second of happiness you get. Right?" When I don't answer right away, she pokes me, none to lightly, in the stomach and repeats her question.

"Right," I finally reply huskily and cough to clear my throat.

"Good girl," she says and kisses me. "I love you, Natalia, and I'm not ready to have a life without you in it."


End file.
